The Broken Hero
by Stang-the-Smart
Summary: The Class goes on a trip to meet a hero that saves just as many lives as the others, but never sees the light of day. A hero that takes villains hurt and depression in trade of their own sanity. Being a hero doesn't mean you just sacrifice your body.


**The Broken hero**

 **UNBETAED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

"So what exactly are we doing again All Might?" Deku asked as he trailed behind the frail looking man. The walking into a small complex. Katsuki trailing behind them the closest as the class took a trip to what All Might and Aizawa a hero agency. They said it wasn't the normal hero that people expect. They said it was a recovery agency for villains under a hero.

"I've never thought of this place of an Agency" Iida stated, "and what's this hero's name anyway, I've know where every location of every agency is, I've never heard of this one sirs." The class walk in the front sliding doors of the agency.

"All Might! EraserHead! Welcome! Welcome! Are you here to see SunShine?" A very cheerful lady at the front desk asked the two approaching heroes. She was in a bright golden pan suit with black wedges. She stood and greeted the heroes, finally seeing the class in behind them. "Oh! Oh! Are these patients here to see SunShine?" She asked nervously.

"No, No, have no fear Nisha, these students here are only here to interview and ask SunShine question about her job as an unusual hero." The happy woman seemed relieved to hear this. "Thank goodness, I think SunShine could use some positive company at the moment. Her last rescue took a bit of a toll on her. She's in her dance room." The woman named Nisha walked back to her desk and pushed a few buttons. "Ms. SunShine, All Might, EraserHead and their students would like to visit you, is that alright?" She asked through the phone on her desk. "Yes, Your welcome." With that she open the door across the room and let the Heroes and Heroes-in-Training in.

"What kind of Shitty-ass name is SunShine?" Katsuki grumble to himself. But All Might heard him. He whirled around and looked at Bakugo. For a moment All Might looked like he was ready to kill before gaining composure.  
"Young Bakugou, please refrain from any negative comments, inappropriate language and negative body posture around SunShine. She does far more than any hero on the newspaper. You'll learn what it takes to be a true hero in a few moments." With that All Might knocked on a Bright blue door on the wall. A muffled come in was heard. He opened the childish door.

In side the room was like any other dance studio, mirrors on all four walls and on the ceiling. A woman sitting in the middle of the room. Guards in the four corners of the room were present. They looked ready to attack at any moment. The woman looked up. Her black eyes peered at them. As slowly stood, her stick thin framed looked ready to snap at any moment as she stood up. Her long sleeved light blue bodysuit hugged her. Showing every rib that poked out of her chest.

"A-a-allmight! Eraserhead! How pleasant. I missed your company. How-w-w is th-th-the school." Her frail voice barely squeaked out the words of a greeting.

"Fine, all is well, we were wondering if you'd show our students how anyquirk can make you a super hero if you use it correctly." All might grinned at her. She give a sad smile, her veins struggled against her neck.

"O-Of course, we got a new patient today! She's a bit loud, but she's a sweetie, I can just feel it….b-b-but do you think th-that they are old e-enough to see-see so-so-something like this?" She asked slowly, as if she was trying to remember the words as she talked.

"Yes, I need them to know, not all heroes need to be flashy." Aizawa stated bluntly. The frail woman sighed.

"Of course, come with m-me please." She walked out of the room, her guards closely following her.

"Hey deku, do you think they are so protective over her because she's so powerful?" Uraraka whispered as they followed SunShine down a hallway. Deku looked a the jerky movements of the woman leading.

"I don't know."

They enter a bright yellow room with drawing and painting all over the room. Villians that had been on the news were quietly chatting at tables with each other. Paying no mind to the group as they pasted to a slightly smaller room with no other color by grey in it. A tilted table was in the center of the room. Tied to it, was Toga, the crazy girl had messed up her messy buns even more. Her body jerking against the straps of the table. She screamed vulgar curses as SunShine entered the room. Katsuki stop right in front of Toga as SunShine Quickly shut the door behind the class. Toga glared at him.

"Toga," SunShine spoke in a quiet soothing voice. Silencing the whole room. She peered directly into Toga's yellow eyes. "Please, let me help you, I'll take your pain, your sorrow, your hurt and your anger, all your negative emotions and let you see what your doing. I promise, I'll help you." And with that SunShine put her hands on Toga's temples, after a moment Toga stopped moving and started crying. Tears flooding her yellow, cat eyes. A sob cut through the loud, silence that dominated over the room. After a moment more Toga stopped crying and SunShine fell to her knees. One of her guards picked her and cradled her to his chest as the others freed Toga from her binds.

"I'm so sorry, I…. it just...thank you." Toga voice was quiet, calm, clear. One of the guards lead her to the room where the rest of the ex-villains were.

"What the fuck just happened?" Bakugou asked.

"SunShine's quirks is kind of complicated. Villians have a reason why they're evil. SunShine, in a way takes out that reason, or as she says their darkness. She lets them see what they've become and help rehabilitates them here, in her agency. Of course, you don't get something for nothing you know. She takes on their reasons, their darkness. She stores up the hurt and depression they felt in their life. So for example, if some chick turns evil become she was tired of never being pretty enough or thin enough to be what she deemed perfect. SunShine takes that painful idea away from them, but she know doesn't feel thin enough and is very self conscious. One reason why she's as thin as she is." He let his students take that in.

"But then why doesn't she…" Deku started to ask, but felt it was rude to. But his teacher already knew the question.

"She does it because she wants to help people, everyone she can. That is what keeps her from turning evil or psycho. But it hurts her mentally all the time. Her guards aren't their to keep you from hurting her. Their there to keep her from hurting herself more than she already is. That's what true heroes do, no matter the cost. Most people forget that physical cost is only one kind of sacrifice. Trust me, we have casual conversation about the voices inside her head telling her to end her life, be she won't because that's her sacrifice. So I hope you can come up with good questions for later, because she won't be herself for an hour or so."

* * *

 **Sorry Just something I thought of, Cause what if that was a quirk? Those willing to sacrifice their sanity for others is just...amazing. So yeah. GO BNHA!**  
 **Stang out.**


End file.
